The Love of a Bandit
by Ray the Scarlet-ice Alchemist
Summary: As Kagome goes home one day, weird things start happening. Wait, is that Youko? Wait, Kagome's dad too! What else will happen to the poor miko? What do you mean she's something else! IyYYH xover. Better than it sounds. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ray: Hey, I'm Ray and this is my first fan fiction. Saphira-chan showed me this site and now I love it. She's also going to help me a little. This is an original pairing…from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! It's our little miko with our favorite perverted bandit.

Kagome: you mean I get Youko?

Ray: Yep! And there's a little surprise, chibi kitsune.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to their creators.

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Inuyasha, I'm going home whether you want me to or not!" yelled a frustrated teen.

"Oh, no you're not! We still have Shikon no Kakera to find and we need to kill Naraku!" argued a hanyou dressed in red.

"Sit, I need to go home. My cousin is coming over and I don't want to miss his visit! Sit, I'll be gone for three weeks and NO COMING TO GET ME, GOT IT?!" she warned to the crater. Muffled agreement and cursing reached her ears and she smiled.

"Oka-san, bring me back some ninja food, will you?" begged a hopeful kit.

Kagome smiled and picked up her surrogate son. "Sure Shippo but promise me you won't give Sango and Miroku a hard time."

"I promise but what about Inu-baka?" he said while looking towards the form of Inuyasha lying in the crater.

"Go ahead, love you Shippo," she said while giving him a kiss on his head.

"Love you, Oka-san," recited Shippo as he jumped out of his mother's embrace. Kagome said good bye to her other friends, picked up her bag, and set off towards the well. The group was heading back towards Kaede's so the well was close by. As she walked along the well-worn path, she thought about the remaining shards they had yet to find. They had somehow got Kohaku's shard without killing, much to her and Sango's relief. He was now residing in Kaede's village where he helped protect it from demons. Kaede was getting weak in her old age so she taught Kagome everything she knew so Kagome could take over the village if she wishes. Now there were only Kouga and Naraku to worry about. She knew Kouga would give them to her so she mentally scratched him off. Naraku had almost all the Shikon and they didn't even know where to find him! She sighed in frustration closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she felt the aura of the well. It wrapped her in a warm embrace and she stopped for a moment to let it caress her. But her miko senses were tingling and Kagome discreetly got her bow and arrow ready while dropping her bag. She pointed the loaded bow in the opposite direction of which she was facing.

"Come on out, demon, I know you're there! And don't even try to scare me with petty threats, I'm a fully trained miko," she warned as she pulled the string taunt.

The sound of chuckling met her ears as a handsome kitsune dropped down from the tree. Kagome gasped at the kitsune. His silky silver hair ended at his waist while amused, molten gold eyes studied her. The white tunic her wore was baggy and barely showed the muscle that she knew was there. Two furry white appendages twitched at the top of his head while his tail lazily swished back and forth. Kagome's hands fidgeted at the sight of his tail but even more so at his ears. **'Must…not…twitch….ears!' **was Kagome's mantra as she stared down the demon. She felt plain as she stood there stiffly. She must look weird to the demon as he gave her an once-over like she did him.

"What's a miko like you doing here this late in this forest?" came the sultry voice of the fox as he strutted up to her, ignoring the arrow.

Kagome's face enflamed as she heard his voice. But she also grew angry as she felt like he insulted her in some way. "I don't see why that should concern a demon like you but I'm returning to my home. Who are you?" she shot back while slowly lowering her bow. She sensed so malice coming from him so she didn't want to seem threatening.

The demon raised his eyebrow at this, but a smirk found its way onto his face. "I'm known as Youko Kurama, fair maiden. May I request the name of one such as your self?" he replied as he bowed and gave her hand a kiss. She blushed as he did so and smiled.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi. Would you mind to talk to me? I'm afraid many people here don't talk to me because I can befriend demons," she admitted while rubbing her neck.

"Very well then, I don't have many people to talk to because they're too scared to come near me." They sat in the shade of the trees as they chatted about their life. Youko told her about his stealing and his partner, Kuronue. She told him about where she lived and her boy-crazed friends. It was about sundown when they stopped talking.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you but I have to get home before my over-protective friend shows up," she replied while picking up her bag.

"The pleasure's mine but may I meet you again sometime?" he asked while giving her a begging look. She flashed him a smile that sent his heart soaring and she nodded yes. He smirked again and pulled a lavender rose from his hair. As he tucked it behind her ear, he said, "Until we meet again, Kagome." He stole a kiss before he pulled back and smiled. Kagome blushed from his forwardness. He jumped away, leaving her to her thoughts. She gently touched the soft purple petals of the rose. But naturally, Inuyasha just HAD to come and ruin the peace and quiet. He came barreling through the woods with Tetsusaiga drawn.

"I smell fox and it ain't Shippo," he said as he sniffed around the area and ended near Kagome's head. She blushed because she knew he could smell Youko on her. Inuyasha growled at the thought that someone had kissed HIS Kagome. **'Whoa, where did THAT come from? I have Kikyo, not Kagome,' **he mentally berated his-self. Kagome just stood there staring at the ground while scuffing her shoe nervously.

"Kagome, who was here and WHY does he have his scent all over you?" he snarled as he put Tetsusaiga away.

She jerked her head up angrily. "Why should it concern you, Inuyasha? I'm not aloud to meet other guys without your permission?" she huffed. Inuyasha growled and snarled.

"In case you haven't noticed, you are MINE, got it? No one else owns you, especially the wimpy wolf," he barked out.

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in impatience and anger. "Inuyasha," she said sweetly. "SIT, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU! I can see who I want, when I want, and I want to go home to see my cousin. Bye, sit, and stay," she grounded out through gritted teeth. The plants used vines to lash Inuyasha down. Kagome shrugged off the plants' unusual behavior. It's been happening a lot lately. She jumped in the well to familiar blue and purple lights.

As the weightlessness disappeared, she got out of the well while momentarily sealing it so Inuyasha couldn't come to get her. She smiled at her handiwork and jogged towards the house. "Oka-san, I'm home!" she yelled as she took off her shoes. Kagome cocked her head, listening for signs of her family. **'Where are they, I wonder?' **she thought as she went into the kitchen. A note on the counter caught her attention.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your brother, grandpa, and I decided to visit your aunt in Hokkaido for the summer. We will be back a week before school is back in. My credit card is in the 'special place' and there's some left-over oden in the fridge._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

'**So they left me the house for almost the entire summer…YES!' **Kagome mentally cheered as she raided the fridge for the oden. The phone rang after she took the oden out of the microwave.

"Moshi moshi, Kagome speaking," she said.

"Hello Kagome how's my favorite cousin?" answered a smooth voice.

"Shuichi! I'm fine, how about you?" she squealed into the phone.

"I'm fine but I have some bad news."

Kagome gasped and said, "No one's hurt, are they?"

A sigh was heard and he answered, "No one's hurt but I can't come over as planned."

"Why not, Shuichi? We've been planning this since the middle of the school year," she whined.

"My job has me doing something with my team-mates so I can't get out of it. I'm really sorry Kagome," he said with an apologetic tone.

"Its okay, Shuichi. I understand but you must come over sometime before school's back, all right?"

He chuckled and said, "Very well, I'll try. Talk to you later, Kagome."

"Bye Shuichi," she said before hanging the phone on the receiver. She pouted since she wanted him to see her before she left for the feudal age again. She went to the table where her forgotten oden stood cooling. She dug into it happily. All other thoughts went away as she slurped the noodles.

TBC

Ray: So how was it? I've already typed up the next chapter so it won't be long until it comes out. This is something Saphira-chan doesn't or won't do.

Saphira: (looks down guilty) IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! It's Inuyasha's fault. (Points in said hanyou's direction)

Inuyasha: how's it always MY fault?!

Sesshomaru: because, otouto, you're an idiot.

Inuyasha: come on, Sesshomaru-teme! (Battle ensues)

Saphira: why am I stuck with a cold twin and immature half-brother?

Ray: at least you don't have a perverted dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray: Well, this isn't what I expected.

Kagome: Why's that?

Ray: ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED OUT OF 60 HITS!

/…/ this is Youko and '…' this is Kurama for the telepathy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 2: I'm WHAT?!

Kagome stretched out on the couch after her meal. She lazily flipped through the channels as nothing seemed to catch her interest. That is until she flipped on to the news. She bolted upright as she tried to catch what was said.

"**Eye witnesses claim to have seen a huge pig rampaging down town in the Chiyoda ward. Citizens are ordered to stay inside until the beast is brought down. 8 officers have been injured with 2 killed. We will bring you more information later on this evening."**

Kagome groaned and went to her room. She put on a miko outfit but instead of white and red, it was crimson and black. She strapped on her arrows and ran out of the room with her bow in her hand. Sandals hit concrete as she ran towards the demonic presence. Then she sensed something else. A strong human, a hanyou, a koorime, and an avatar where near the demon. Her brows furrowed as she wondered who they were. She slid to a stop to see a huge pig demon. His skin was a dark pink with mud stains and slobber came from a grotesque mouth. Its face was smashed in and it barely had anything covering it. It squealed in pain as a blue bullet came from Kagome's right and a sword swung at it from the left. A guy with black hair in blue jeans and a white shirt was firing bullets…from his finger? An ugly orange-haired guy was holding an orange sword was ranting about a code of some sort. Kagome sighed and strung an arrow. She aimed then fired, hitting the pig in the head. It grunted in pain as it stumbled around, dissolving with every step. A gasp was heard as the demon was blown away.

Kagome's head shot up and she almost fainted. Her cousin was here and he was the avatar! They both started to speak at the same time. "What are you doing here?" "I asked you first!" "Stop copying me!"

The black haired boy yelled, "Would somebody care to explain what's going on here?!" All eyes landed on Shuichi as he ran a hand through his scarlet locks.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They're the teammates I told you about," he said while pointing to the respective person as he said their name. He sighed before he asked, "What do you know about demons, Kagome?"

She nervously gulped before scratching her head. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" At two nods and two confused looks, she told her story along with the creation of the Shikon. She kept the part of her meeting Youko to herself. Hiei seemed suspicious of the onna's behavior but decided he'll find out later. She had been looking down during the story so when she looked up, she was surprised at the understanding in everyone's face. She faced her cousin and said, "Now, it's time for your story on how you know demons." So he told his story about stealing the Forlorn of Hope to fighting in the Dark Tournament (1). He left out the part about Youko being apart of him.

During Shuichi's, now known as Kurama to Kagome, story, everyone left the two cousins alone. After the story telling, they talked about what they've been doing since they last seen each other. It was past sunset before they stopped talking. Kagome hugged Kurama before making him promise to see her again sometime. He did and they went their separate ways.

As Kagome ran up the steps to her house, she thought about the familiar aura she sensed from Kurama. And why did he have Youko's last name? She thought about that as she showered, dressed, and went to bed.

Kurama was having similar thoughts. 'Youko, you were unusually silent.' /It's her, I know it is./ 'Who's her?' /The woman I left behind. Her name was…Kagome. I didn't know she survived to this time./ 'Youko, what do you mean?' By then Youko had closed the mind link and retreated to a dark corner. He sounded so lost and heart-broken. Kurama thought about this new development as he slid into bed.

Kagome kept rolling and turning in her bed as sleep eluded her. She groaned and got out of bed. Something told her to go to the well house. She slipped on some slippers and a jacket over her tank-top. The cloth from her pants swayed lightly as she descended the few steps that led towards the well.

She stopped as she felt the magic of the well wavering. Then suddenly a white light shone from the well. Kagome shielded her eyes because of the bright light. She slowly lowered her arm as the light faded. She gasped because in front of her was two ghostly figures.

Both of them were handsome males. The first had silver hair, gold eyes, and a pure white kimono. His furry ears twitched at the sounds and his tail lazily flicked back and forth. He looked like a kitsune. The other had black hair with amethyst eyes. He wore an all black suit with a half of a hat. His hair was in a ponytail as he swung a pendant around. He had black, leathery wings that were tucked into his body. He had an amused look to his face as he took in his surroundings.

"Well Yuki, it looks like we've reached where your daughter is. But all I see is an abandoned hut. What now?" the amused voice came from the bat. The kitsune, now known as Yuki, raised an eyebrow.

"Is your eyesight failing you? She's right in front of us!" he said in a quiet voice as he stared into Kagome's shocked eyes. He stepped down from the ledge of the well as the bat sat down. Yuki came closer and Kagome froze.

She finally managed to take control of her body as he stepped in front of her. "What do you mean I'm your daughter? My father died nine years ago from a robbery!" she exclaimed.

Yuki's other eyebrow shot up and he slowly said, "You mean Rei didn't tell you about your heritage?" She shook her head. He growled and said, "Where is she?! I thought I told her to tell you!

"She's in Hokkaido with Souta and grandpa. Do you have any idea what TIME it is?! I have things to do tomorrow before Inuyasha comes to drag me back for Shikon no Kakera. Stupid jerk," she ranted while insulting the half-demon. Kagome paused for a moment and looked towards Yuki.

"You know you remind me of someone."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"You remind me of Youko Kurama without the perverseness."

The bat stopped swinging the pendant as he busted out laughing at her statement. Yuki glared at him and said, "What's so funny, okinawa?"

He stopped laughing and glared. "First of all, I'M NOT A FRUIT BAT! Second of all, it's funny that she compared you to Youko of all people," he huffed.

"You're Kuronue, aren't you? Youko's partner in crime?" she asked while looking at the black figure. His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about Youko and me, anyway?" he asked with a dangerous voice.

She gulped at his dark look and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." They both gave her a look that said 'try me'. She groaned then told them of the well and how she met Youko. "I have proof if you don't believe me," she said after her story. Kuronue fell asleep during her story and Kagome glared at his sleeping form. He twitched but didn't wake up. Kagome squatted in front of the well and just stared. He twitched some more but was still asleep. Yuki got the idea and joined her in her game. Kuronue's eyes finally opened after five minutes and he slightly turned his head. He fell off the edge in surprise and barely managed to hold on. Kagome laughed while Yuki sat there chuckling. Kuronue grumbled as he got up and sat with his back towards the two trouble-makers.

Yuki then turned serious and faced Kagome. "Kagome, you're a silver kitsune. After all you've been through, has there been any odd moments where you had powers you shouldn't have?"

She nodded. "Lately, I've been able to grow and control plants. Also I've been noticing things I've never been able to before."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, silver kitsunes control plants. Also, every time when a silver lives to reach another century, they grow a tail. Naturally they are born with one tail. Silvers can have nine tails but only one has made it that stage. That silver is Youko and the tails appear in our true form. Youko, you, and I are the last of the silver kitsunes left. All of the rest were murdered, including your real mother. Now I will remove the concealment spell on you." He pulled a vial of blue and silver water. He uncorked it and used it to draw a rose on Kagome's forehead. Then he traced a line on both ears, eyelids, and her fingernails. He corked it then stepped back while chanting. The marks began to heat up and Kagome cried out.

Her nails and teeth began to grow while her ears change into furry ears on top of her head. A tail sprouted from the base of her spine and she grew four inches making her 5, 9. Her clothes changed to a black kimono and black slippers. Her raven hair turned to silver and her brown eyes turned into a bronze color. She went from a teenage girl to a matured woman. Her ivory skin flexed with the muscles that were underneath the surface. She had a body full of curves that a model would kill for.

After the transformation was complete, Kagome fainted from exhaustion.

TBC

Ray: How's that for a new chapter? Short but that's all I can do for the moment so don't kill me.

Saphira: More than what I give them…  
Kagome: So true…

Saphira: I thought I got rid of you!

Kagome: well, you see…um…HELP ME, RAY!!

Ray: (shakes head) you two are SO immature.

1. The first Dark Tournament where Kurama changes into Youko while fighting Karasu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray: Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have any inspiration for it. SCHOOL'S OUT FOR ME!!! So I'll have more time to update.

Kagome: Boo-yah! No more school!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, this would be happening in the shows.

Chapter 3: Training

Kagome snuggled deep into the covers to hide from the relenting sun. **'Wait…covers? I don't remember getting into bed last night…' **was the thought as she shot up in bed. She groaned as the sun shined into her eyes. She yelped as she stretched so she stood up. Kagome squealed as she saw a tail. She petted it while purring. That's when she noticed all of the enhancements to her sight, smell, and hearing. She ran to the mirror and nearly fainted again. She put a clawed hand up and gulped. Soft footfalls met her ears and she spun around to the smell of roses and musk. It was...

Okay, I'll end it here. Sees glares from readers/reviewers. Or not…

It was…Yuki. Kagome pointed an accusing claw at him.

"You did this, didn't you?! I demand you change me back to my human self!" she yelled at the kitsune. Both of their ears flattened to their heads. "Note to self: never yell in this form," she mumbled as she rubbed her sore ears.

Yuki sighed and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that." Kagome made a startled sound and almost protested if he hadn't held up his hand. "But, you can. Just take your miko powers, yes you still have them, and concentrate on your human image. It's vice-versa when changing into your demon image." She nodded and concentrated. Soon a greenish-silver light flooded the room and Kagome looked normal even though she kept her figure and height. Then he proceeded to teach her years of history and techniques.

This continued for several weeks. Kagome didn't get to sleep a wink unless it was meditating. She also knew it was over her limit of what she told Inuyasha but she really didn't care. Yuki finally stopped training her because she needed to make her own techniques. She could fight him for days and it still ended in a tie. Kuronue also helped with fighting. She learned how to use his scythes and they formed a sibling bond.

Kuronue shared with Kagome stories about what items he and Youko have stolen, how they met, and of his soon-to-be mate at home. Kagome congratulated him on finding a mate and he teased her about Youko, which earned him a slap. Kagome thought it was finally time to let her friends know of her…situation concerning her dad. She was calling Yuki her dad after two weeks of training and he was happy. Plus, that meant he and Kuronue could learn about the future.

"Okay, Dad and Kuronue, we are going shopping! I need new clothes and so do you. I will transfer my knowledge about my world to you so you won't be confused and try to kill anything," she exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. Both males turned to each other and looked back up the stairs. Kagome came hopping down the stairs with a card in her mouth while trying to put on her Converse. The Converse were black with crimson coloring and silver strings. She wore black jeans with silver sparkles that ran from the bottom and narrowed as it came up. She wore a crimson shirt with black letters that said, 'I'm not racist…I hate everyone equally!' with a black wristband. She used her new found powers to give them what she knew and to change their appearance.

Yuki's hair turned black and shortened to look like a boy's. (I can't describe his hair style so use your imagination!) His eyes dulled to a chocolate color and his demon attributes disappeared. He wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and black leather jacket that had a red stripe on both arms. He wore white tennis shoes.

Kuronue kept everything but his outfit and demon attributes. Instead he wore black leather pants with a black muscle shirt and black Converse. He had on two black wristbands to complete the outfit. (Kuronue fans, I give you permission to drool.)

Kagome smiled at her handiwork and tucked the credit card and house keys in her pocket. They talked about random stuff as they made their way to the mall. Once there, Kagome dragged them to Hot Topic. (LOVE THAT STORE!) There, she got four shirts with five pairs of jeans and two pairs of shoes. Kuronue got three shirts and four pairs of pants with one pair of shoes while Yuki got five shirts with four pairs of jeans and one pair of shoes. That was the only store they went to because Kagome didn't like the rest. They stopped to eat at Wacdonalds on the way back.

As Kagome was ordering, she smelt four people she didn't want to deal with right at the moment. She scowled, which didn't go unnoticed to her companions, and forced a smile on her face as she waved to her 'friends'. She handed the food to Yuki and told him to go find a table. He narrowed his eyes but complied anyways. Kuronue stuck around because she didn't say for him to sit down. She glared at him and he smirked smugly as if to say 'don't argue, I'm staying'. By that time, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo had made their way to her. They greeted her enthusiastically and she did the same. That's when everyone noticed Kuronue. The girls dragged Kagome away and closed in around her.

"Who's that?"

"Is that your two-timing boyfriend?"

"Or are YOU the one two-timing?"

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That's Kuronue, he's not my boyfriend, and no I'm not two-timing. Inuyasha and me have broken up and went our separate ways. Oh and Kuronue's not available. He's engaged already. Also, turns out I'm adopted. Kuronue's my brother and my real father is waiting for me so goodbye."

She broke away from the circle and headed towards her father. The other two males joined her. Hojo pulled on her arm and she stopped when he did. "What do you want, Hojo?" she tiredly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kagome, if you're not busy this Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me. That is if you're feeling up to it," he hopefully asked.

"Sorry but my dad is taking me to visit his house so we can reacquaint with one another. Maybe another time…" she said in a fake sorry tone.

Hojo's eyes took a hard glint as he nodded his understanding and left. Kagome sat down tiredly at the table and ate her chicken sandwich.

"I don't like that boy. He's up to something and I think it involves you, Kagome," Yuki said as he stared her down. She looked up startled but shook her head.

"Hojo isn't that kind of person, Dad. Besides, I can take him easily if he is. So don't worry about," she said as she finished her sandwich and stood up. "How about you two go ahead to the house? I'm going to walk around a little bit. Bye!" she said as she kissed both of them on the cheek and went out the door. The two males exchanged nervous glances but quieted their unease. She could take care of herself…right?

TBC

Ray: Sorry that's it's so short but that's how it is.

Kagome: What's going to happen?

Ray: You'll have to find out next time on 'The Love of a Bandit'!

Saphira: Oh crap, she's had coffee…

Shippo: Heymomhowareyouguesswhatihadchocolate. HeyauntieSaphiraauntieRay.

Saphira: Here's the translation. Hey mom, how are you? Guess what? I had chocolate. Hey Auntie Saphira, Auntie Ray.

Kagome: How'd you catch that?

Saphira: DEMON hearing, duh. I thought you were smart enough to figure it out.

Kagome: WATCH IT, DOG!!

Saphira: MAKE ME, BAKA ONNA!!

Kagome: THIS MEANS WAR!!!! (Battles starts)

Ray: Why me? What did I do to deserve this?


	4. Chapter 4

Ray: Well this chapter is dedicated to all the people that have reviewed or put me or the story on alert. Thanks! Oh and it's rated 'T' for language and some perverted comments.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!

Chapter 4: What ARE you?!

* * *

Kagome was lost in her own world as she made her way to the park. Her mind was on Youko and what he was doing. "Is he even thinking about me?" she wondered out-loud. What she didn't know is that he was in the same park as her and doing the exact same thing in the back of Kurama's mind. Kagome sighed as she made her way to her favorite spot that no one knew about or so she thought. 

As she stepped in the clearing, the strong smell of blood entered her nostrils. Covering her nose, she got into a defensive position because the blood was fresh and the smell of demon was strong. She didn't have to wait to long for the demon to attack. The demon had green hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was only wearing a pair of black hakamas as he circled around Kagome. His aura was confident as he continued to circle, crimson blood coating his chest and hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon's antics and said, "Stop circling, buddy, you're making me dizzy. And why did you kill those humans?!" That stopped the demon and she smirked. But the demon's words wiped the smirk off her face.

"Why? Simple, they were easy targets and they were pathetic beings. Now, how would a human like you notice that?" he said this as if it was a casual conversation. Kagome growled and let her youki out before cloaking it again. The demon paled and turned to flee before the plant life blocked his way. He panicked and started to slash his way out before a strangle cry tore itself from his throat. Kagome's claw was all the way through his chest with blood dripping down, coating it in a sticky, crimson sleeve. Pulling herself free, she summoned her death trees to finish it off.

A thud on the ground and the smell of scared anxiety of a human made itself known to the female. Kagome stiffened because the human was none other than Hojo. "K-kagome? Is that you?" His scared voice was was a whisper but it rang in her ears. She wondered if she should reveal herself and her answer came up yes. She slowly turned around and nodded as she stopped. His eyes widened and he whispered, "What ARE you?!"

"Hojo, I can't tell you what I am. All that you need to know is I'm still the old Kagome with some...improvements." she said to placate the frightened boy. When he started to tremble did Kagome stop talking and walked away from him. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back as she seemingly disappeared into the trees. She ran towards her house, anger at how Hojo acted. Of course it was to be expected but she was still the old Kagome...right? She nearly stumbled at the thought. **'Am I still the same? Or have I changed who I am?' **Kagome pushed off again and let her mind wander.

Her pant leg got caught up in a branch and she fell. "OUCH!! Damn, that hurt!!" she cursed as she struggled with the branch. It didn't release her and she hung upside down. "Can anybody help me? THE BLOOD'S RUSHING TO MY HEAD!!" she yelled and the echo sent all the birds flying. Familar laughter met her ears and she sharply turned to the culprit. As she was about to speak, the branch snapped and she landed on her head. The laughter increased and Kagome nursed her bruise as she glared at Yusuke. He was doubled over and gasping for air. She quickly kicked him on his back, making him fall over onto his face.

"How do you like me now, Urameshi?!" she called while placing a foot firmly on the detective's back. Mumbling came from him as she helped him up. He rubbed his back and said, "You kick hard for a girl." Kagome, who decided to ignore the comment, started to walk off. Yusuke jogged to catch up and they walked in an uncomfortable silence. "So..." they both spoke only to start laughing.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke? I figured you'd be with Kuwabara or Kurama today," Kagome said after the laughter died down. He shrugged and said, "Kuwabara has a cold and Kurama has a family thing to go to." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh crap, I so totally forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me, Yusuke! Ja!" she yelled behind her as she took off running. He sweat-dropped at Kagome's antics before walking after her.

Kagome raced towards her house, mind on what to wear. **'Should I wear the white or silver one? Or should I wear the emerald one? Damn it, I can't decide!' **she thought as she tore through her closet. Kimonos, jeans, and shirts flew everywhere as she dug deeper. She pulled up a pretty emerald kimono with black blossoms on the sleeves. It had black trimming and a black obi. She put it on and applied green eyeshadow and black mascara. Running out the door, she slipped on a pair of green slippers with the same design on them, she put her hair up in a messy bun. A huge building loomed in front of her and she slowed down to a walk. She gulped, preparing herself for what was behind those doors.

TBC

Ray: So sorry this came out later than I thought. --' My ideas weren't flowing well. Anyways, reviews are appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ray: Sorry for the long delay but I finally have an idea.

Saphira: Good, you can help me.

Ray: Sorry but I can't think of anything!

Saphira: You didn't even try! GRRRR!! (Jumps towards Ray)

Ray: (dodges) Enjoy the chapter while I'm running for my life!

Chapter 5

Kagome entered the fortress-like building with slow steps. Nervous as she was, she didn't show it as she smoothed out her kimono and went in to the Dining hall. (Just think about the Great Hall in Harry Potter.) Tables were lined up in rows with table cloths, chinaware, and silverware laid out on them. The tables were made up of mahogany and were a dark color. The chairs were the same color with black cushions on the seat and back.

People were strewn across the room, socializing with one another. No one seemed familiar to Kagome as she tried to find her cousin. She finally spotted his familiar red hair amongst all the dark-haired people. She hurried over to him and hugged him.

"Kagome, I'm surprised you remembered to come," he said while smiling. She blushed and said, "Shut up, _Shuichi_!" He gave her a sharp look and she smiled in triumph. Kurama got a smirk on his face and said, "Kagome, this is my step-father, Hatanaka, and my step-brother, Shuichi. Hatanaka-san, Shuichi, this is my cousin, Kagome." Kagome bowed in respect. Hatanaka gave her a nod of respect and Shuichi bowed in return.

Kagome turned towards Kurama and asked, "Where's Aunt Shiori?" He pointed in her direction and she thanked him before heading towards her.

Shiori notice Kagome and said, "My, Kagome, you've grown into a beautiful young lady since I've last seen you." She introduced Kagome to her friends and she replied with polite comments at all the ladies questions but got really embarrassed when they asked her if she had a boyfriend.

She blushed and said, "No but I do have an admirer. But I'm not really sure if he's the one for me. I have my education to worry about." The ladies seemed satisfied by this answer and left the girl to her own devices. She quickly made her way back to Kurama's side, letting him introduce her to his side of the family. She never was invited to the Minamino family reunion so she didn't know anyone else. The reunion was fun with the dinner, dancing, and socializing.

Kurama walked Kagome home when it was over. They talked for awhile on the way there before he asked, "So who's this admirer you were talking about earlier?"

Kagome blushed and said, "I'm not ready to say. Besides, I haven't seen him in about a month so he might have moved on already. All I know is he's really sweet and romantic." She sighed dreamily and Kurama smiled at her. But Youko, who awoke halfway during the walk, growled and silently thought **'I'll kill him, whoever **_**he**_** is.'**

Arriving at the shrine, Kagome hugged her cousin goodbye and started up the steps. Kuronue stood up at the top of the stairs with a smirk on his face. "Stop what you're thinking. He's my cousin…Shuichi," she paused as she almost told him he was Kurama. Kuronue noticed the hesitation but didn't point it out. They made their way into the house and Kagome headed towards the bathroom, intent on washing off the make-up and sweat on her.

As she dressed, she sighed. She would have to go back tomorrow before Inuyasha somehow breaks the seal. She rubbed her temples as they pounded. She lay down on her bed, petting the fat cat known as Buyo.

As she started to doze off, the door creaked open. Eyes lit up as they spotted their prey. The owner of the eyes crawled slowly towards the youkai-miko, making sure she wasn't awake. Within a foot of her bed, the figure pounced onto the girl, effectively waking her up.

"K…Kuronue! I'm…gonna…kill…you…!" she said in between laughs. Kuronue just smirked and continued to tickle her. She finally landed a good kick on his chest and sent him flying. The laughs subsided and a murderous glint came into her eyes.

"Now Kagome, don't do anything rash. It was just harmless fun…YUKI! YOU'RE DAUGHTER'S GONNA MURDER ME!!" Kuronue tried to placate the young woman but yelled for his partner for she didn't but it. He ran towards the door, trying to get away from the vixen's deadly claws. Kagome raced after him with a deliberate slowness, intending on making him let his guard down. But he was a step ahead. He turned on his heel and knocked her straight on her butt.

She landed with a thump and she grumbled as she rubbed her sore bottom. Kuronue looked at her with a smirk, swinging his pendant around. Kagome tackled him in a surprise attack. They wrestled on the ground for awhile before Yuki came in. He rolled his eyes and said, "You two are fighting like a couple dogs over bones." The match stopped and they glared at him. He shook his head and went up the stairs with the two demons following. The three of them climbed into their respective beds, swiftly slipping in the sweet unconscious.

In the morning the males woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast. Stumbling down the stairs yawning, they spotted Kagome bustling around the kitchen, with several bento boxes and supplies.

"Ohayou, Otou-san, Aniki. Breakfast is already on the table so I hope you're hungry. We've got to go back to the feudal age today so I'm stocking up. You'll love my friends, especially Shippo. Then there's Sango…" She told them of her friends and their trips together. They listened as she ranted, but they grew to hate three people: Naraku, Kouga, and Inuyasha. Yes, they hate Inuyasha with a passion with the way he treats Kagome. Yuki began forming a plan to scare the hanyou, without killing him, of course.

At noon, Kagome led Kuronue and Yuki towards the well-house, yellow bag in the bat demon's hand. She grabbed his free hand and Yuki's and they jumped into the well, a bluish light appearing as they fell. (Now my poetry's appearing in my stories…Oi, this might be a problem…)

When the lights disappeared, the trio jumped up into the fresh air of the past. As soon as Kagome stepped forward, a brown ball of fuzz flung itself towards her, yelling, "OKA-SAN!!" She caught the ball, which turned out to be Shippo, and hugged him.

Her other friends soon followed him and greeted the time-traveler. They formed defensive stances around Kagome, weapons pointed at the two demons. "Guys, wait! Don't attack!" she said, placing herself in front of the two.

"Kagome who are these guys?!" Sango asked, still in her stance.

"There's a long explanation…"

TBC

Ray: So there's another chapter! Hope you like and not to sound selfish or mean but…if I don't get more reviews than what I've been getting, this story will be promptly _**DELETED!**_ So remember to review!


End file.
